My angel
by anynha
Summary: Sasuke volta à Konoha e percebe o que perdeu[SasuSaku]Beemmmm triste


Amor?Que palavra cruel!

Então você pergunta se alguém como eu,Uchiha Sasuke,tenho algum tipo de sentimento bom como o amor...

Eu acabei me surpreendendo também,quando descobri que amava alguém.Alguém em quem eu nunca tinha prestado atenção...

Quando eu olhei pra você de um jeito diferente pela primeira vez,você estava com aquele babaca do Naruto e com o Kakashi-sensei.Ta bom que eu ia me declarar mesmo...Nunca!Me negava a isso.

Então eu fui embora em busca de poder,te vi quando tínhamos 15 anos e depois disso,nunca mais.Então eu voltei pra Vila de Konoha,meu lar,meu certeza você estaria me esperando e me abraçaria gritando: "Sasuke-kun!" e eu faria o que dessa vez?Iria retribuir o abraço e dizer "Aishiteru" ou será que eu usaria minha expressão fria pra te afastar?Não!Não iria te afastar,eu te amo e te queria por perto.Minha flor de cerejeira,você desabrochou e eu estava longe e perdi isso.Mais dessa vez eu nunca mais te abandonaria,seria fiel e te amaria eternamente.Cheguei na Vila,aqui esta calmo,diferente de outros dias.Me pergunto: "Onde esta o Konohamaru e aquelas crianças que ficam badernando pela Vila?" Minha voz logo se calou quando vi que a Vila estava de luto.Pra Vila toda estar assim só poderia ser...Naruto?Dobe...porque?Meu amigo...meu irmão!Percebi que realmente era ele quando vi que tinha um rosto conhecido esculpido na montanha,um rosto sorridente.Mais haviam pessoas depositando flores embaixo do rosto esculpido.Naruto se tornou Hokage e eu nem vi!Ele morreu e eu nem vi...!Como será que esta Sakura?Vou vê-la!

Quando cheguei e bati na porta do apartamento dela,ninguém atendeu.Devia ter saído pro velório...Quanto tempo será que fazia que Naruto tinha morrido?Dias?Horas?Melhor verificar,a ultima vez que vi ele e Sakura foi num confronto muito feio,cheio de sangue e mágoas.Eu me descontrolei e liberei o selo nível 2 e depois disso acordei numa caverna com Karin me alisando e dizendo que tava tudo bem.

Fui em direção ao cemitério em busca do túmulo de Naruto,como tinha várias pessoas prestando homenagem,me cobri com uma capa preta.Cheguei perto.

_Com licença – comecei – Mais faz quanto tempo que ele morreu? – perguntei._

_Ah!Faz uns anos,uns 6 anos. – me respondeu a senhora._

_Hn... – disse cabisbaixa._

Nossa!Foi logo depois de nos encontrarmos,talvez,se eu tivesse voltado ele estaria vivo!Desviei de várias pessoas e fui até o túmulo do meu grande amigo Naruto,devia ter dito isso a ele,o quanto o considerava um irmão!Cheguei e olhei um túmulo cheio de flores ao lado.Meu coração falhou.Na foto do outro túmulo,estava uma menina de cabelos róseos sorrindo.Era...

_Sakura...? – me perguntei chorando._

Não precisava da confirmação.Era ela!Morta!As lágrimas rolavam livremente enquanto cai de joelhos.Naruto...Sakura...NÃÃÃOOO!!!Olhei outro túmulo,escrito: "Aqui jaz um grande ninja,Sai".Sai?Não era aquele cara que estava com eles no dia do nosso encon...Agora tudo fazia sentido e o desespero em mim cresceu.Aquele cara que tinha morrido estava com eles.Olhei a data.Precisava ter certeza e a tive.Maldito!Mil vezes maldito!Amaldiçoei quem os matou...ME amaldiçoei!Agora lembrei,aquele dia,eu usei o selo.Naruto tentou me impedir conversando mais eu não tive piedade,Sai partiu com tudo pra cima de mim mais não teve chance.E finalmente,Sakura.Eu a encurralei e ela não queria lutar,disse que me amava e queria que eu voltasse.Uma flor que perdi o desabrochar.Um anjo...Sua face angelical estava encharcada e vermelha pelas lágrimas,o corpo que eu quis ter e estava cheio de curvas,um corpo de mulher,estava na minha frente tremendo.O que eu fiz?Encostei meus lábios no seu ouvido e disse: "Você é irritante sabia?!E eu te odeio...Guarde essas essa frase,me afastei e escutei seus soluços,vi suas grossas lágrimas e sem piedade cravei minha espada em seu coração.Ela sussurrou antes de morrer: "Isso não pode me ferir,você já feriu meu coração e já estou morta há muito tempo...Mais...Mesmo com o coração ferido e estando morta,eu posso te dizer que...Aishiteru,Sasuke-kun".Escutei as palavras indiferente e vi o sorriso mais lindo do mundo que estava em seu rosto,morrer e se tornar um olhar triste e perdido com minha indiferença.Ela morreu assim,triste e sozinha.

Tudo veio na minha mente em um turbilhão,me amaldiçoei mais um pouco e chorei.Chorei muito.Agora estou aqui,em frente seus túmulos.Lembrei-me da kunai em minha bolsa,peguei-a.Cravei em meu peito.Estou sentindo o ar e se esvair,a dor da morte tomar conta de mim.Mais o que mais dói é saber que pra onde eu vou,só tem demônios e eu não vou encontrar anjos por lá,não os encontrarei.Naruto me perdoe,Sakura me perdoe...Aishiteru...Me dói,uma dor imensa,me tortura essa dor,a maior dor que já senti.Nunca mais vou te ver Sakura,a ultima coisa que fiz foi mentir "Te odeio" e a ultima coisa que vi foi seu olhar triste,vi você morrer triste por minha causa.Não,não vamos nos encontrar quando eu acabar de morrer.Eu sou um ser das trevas e você...Meu anjo...Tombei lentamente e a única coisa que vi antes de morrer foi seu olhar triste,estou morrendo como você morreu,triste e sozinho.

_Aishiteru,meu anjo..._


End file.
